


【始剑】桔梗与向日葵

by Stringless



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringless/pseuds/Stringless
Summary: 两个人只是在送花。应该说，连送对方花都非常艰难。是tv大结局以后，最后一幕以前。大概是还没在跟身体里的Joker苦苦斗争尚且没有经验的剑崎。能够控制好自己，能够远远地见他一面，估计是好些年后的事情了
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma





	【始剑】桔梗与向日葵

相川始门前的信筒前插着一只不甚新鲜的桔梗。花瓣间甚至还有土，上面系着一条有些褪色的丝带，歪歪斜地写着Hajime/はじめ，汉字的部分已经模糊不清，又被不同人复写或依样描画上去  
始轻轻把花枝抽出来端详。并非花店里那种鲜切花，更像是野生或者被人栽培的。  
他摸到了花茎底部凌乱的爪痕。  
娇嫩的花瓣被打湿。明明是个艳阳高照的好天气，可是给了桔梗一种此刻正在下雨的错觉。 

“当你觉得无法控制自己的时候，就来西藏找我吧。”两三年前，有人把信递到剑崎手里。  
听到洞穴深处怪物的低吼和砸石壁的声音隆隆作响，像惊雷一样炸开，一句模糊的“别过来”夹在其中。 乌丸叹了口气，把那支花瓣已然干瘪，花盘仍昂扬的向日葵扔在洞窟门前。  
两天后，终于恢复清醒神智的怪物走出来，看到地上的花，这才想起了乌丸短暂的来访。花瓣间沾了尘土，连花盘也已经开始枯萎，这些脆弱又美丽的东西，就像是人类之于他们。但是在阳光下被幸福地切下来的向日葵依然没有垂下头。金黄的花瓣映在他无机质的复眼中。  
他俯下身，想要捡起那花，可是只长于破坏的手爪是如此笨拙。颤抖着不敢用力的爪尖还是一次次在茎身上留下再也不会愈合的伤，几片花瓣也随风飘零。几次尝试后，他终于把它紧紧握住，又立刻怕伤到它，小心翼翼地摊在掌心之间。被攥紧的花无辜地缓缓打开身子。  
可是一个笨拙的、说不准就会失去理智的怪物，要怎么照料一支孤零零的花？  
珍藏在石缝里，或是委托乌丸所长代为保管？  
想要回应，想要每天见到，想要永远珍藏。  
浓烈的情绪支配着他。  
他把花一口口地吃掉了。 

附在干涩上颚的单薄片瓣，等不到结子却颗粒分明的花盘，像是那片柔软又坚强，遥远却强烈的心意。  
好热、好热。  
沉默而热烈的爱像打进的银弹被灌在在怪物的身体里。同人类时的他所熟知的人类的鲜血一样滚烫，向日葵在他身体里灼烧，发着光。  
只是花身上那些细小的，对于强悍的Joker而言几乎可以称得上柔弱无骨的刺，像是狠狠刮擦着他的喉咙，让他从眼睛、嘴里一直到胸口，都燎起了一阵像被烈日灼伤的刺痛。

**Author's Note:**

> 桔梗的话语：永远的爱。  
> 向日葵的话语：沉默的爱。但此处更多用的是向日葵本身的意思。剑崎对哈吉咩而言就像太阳一般永远温暖、热烈的存在，只是对于现在的剑崎而言，始才是他生命中的阳光，他自己才是那无比渴望着对方的向日葵。
> 
> 即使离开了枝干的花容易凋零，其中深厚的情意不会变——希望你我二人的神圣之泉永不枯竭。


End file.
